I'm Yours
by IfYouLoveSomeoneYouTellThem
Summary: When Rick and Kate have to interview one of Castle's fan girls that keeps throwing herself at him. Will Kate get jealous enough to finally say those three little words to him.Just a sweet Caskett story.Based some were in the future established Caskett.


Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.

This is just a little fluffy story based some were in the future.

* * *

><p>I'm yours<p>

"I can't take much more of this" Kate thought her and Castle were interviewing one of his fan girls and she was all over him and it was starting to make Kate sick how this girl could so shamelessly flirt with him. Her and Castle had been going out of about 4 months now but only his daughter and mother and all of their colleges at the precinct knew about it but that didn't stop her from feeling a little bit jealous when one of his fan girls would shamelessly though themselves at him.

"Mrs. Wolf, how long have you known Sammy Hint?" Kate asked

"I have known Sammy for about thirteen years now" Mrs. Wolf answered

"So Rick is there a special woman in your life?" Mrs. Wolf asked in a flirtatious tone of voice

"As matter of fact there are a few women that are in my life, that are very special to me" Castle answered

"So Mrs. Wolf is there anyone you know of that might want to hurt Sammy?" Kate asked in a frustrated tone of voice.

"No, everyone loved Sammy" Mrs. Wolf answered she then went back to flirting with Castle.

"That's it I can't take this anymore" Kate thought

"Okay, Mrs. Wolf I think we have all we need, so you are free to leave" Kate said. But Mrs. Wolf didn't take any notice she just kept flirting with Castle.

"Castle lets go" Kate said. Castle then got up and followed Kate out of the door like a faithful little puppy, leavening a very stunned Mrs. Wolf behind.

"I'm going to see Lanie "Kate said 10 minutes later and with that she got up from her desk and walked to the morgue.

* * *

><p>"Lanie I just don't get it, I have never been the jealous type" Kate said<p>

"Girl, you are in love with him and that's why you don't like when other girls flirt with him, especially the ones that so shamelessly throw themselves at him" Lanie told her

"I guess you are right" Kate said

"You know I'm right now go home and I will see you tomorrow and if anything good happens tonight I want all of the details okay" Lanie said

"Okay see you tomorrow Laine" Kate said as she walked out of the morgue and back up to her desk.

* * *

><p>Kate was sitting at her desk doing paper work about 2 hours after her talk with Laine.<p>

"Hey, are you going home soon?" Castle asked as he sat down in his chair.

"Yeah as soon as I finish this paper work" Kate answered

"So before in the interview room..." Castle looked around before continuing "Were you jealous?"

"What? No" Kate said

"Kate, you forget how well I know you that mean's I know when you are lying"

"Come on Kate it doesn't make you any less of a person if you were jealous" Castle said When Kate didn't respond.

"Okay castle I will admit it I was jealous of that fan girl. Are you happy now?" Kate asked

"Kate you shouldn't be ashamed of being jealous, do you know how jealous I get when some random guy hits on you and I get even more jealous when suspect that we are interviewing hits on you and I can't say anything" Castle told her

"You really get jealous over me Castle?" Kate asked

"Of cause I do "Castle said as he flashed her, his best Castle smile the one that he saved just for her.

"Kate I want you to know something, no matter how many girls hit on me no matter how many for them thought themselves at me, I don't notice any of them because you are the only one that I want to be with. And no matter what any of they say or do you don't have to worry about me going any were because I'm yours, okay and I love you no matter what" Castle told her

"Castle..."

"You don't have to say it back I just wanted you to know how I feel" Castle said

"Castle I love you too" Kate said and with that she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips which Castle quickly returned.

"Can you come over tonight, Mother and Alexis are both going to be out all night and I don't want to be alone" Castle asked when he finely pulled away from the kiss.

"Castle are you afraid for being alone?" Kate asked

"If I say that I am will take pity on me come over?" Castle asked

"You know what Castle I will take pity on you this one time if you make me dinner" Kate said

"Deal, can we go now?" Castle asked

"Yes we can" Kate said as she signed her last piece of paper work

* * *

><p>"Castle are you still awake?' Kate asked 3 hours later when she and Castle were curled up on the couch after dinner. Kate asked<p>

"Yeah" Castle answered

"Can I tell you something?" Kate asked

"Shoot" Castle replied

"I want you to know no matter how many guy flirt with me I'm not going anywhere because I'm yours as well and I love you." Kate told him

"I love you too."Castle said and with that he picked her up off the couch and carried her to bed.

* * *

><p>Thank You for reading and please if you have a minute review it will make my day<p>

Danah


End file.
